Mi más profundo deseo
by Yailin Parker
Summary: Seto Kaiba Y el otro Yugi, son rivales eternos, pero que tal si ellos fueron algo más.


Mi más profundo deseo

 _Quiero sentir sus labios besar los míos_.

Ruborizado abre sus labios.

 _Seto..._

El otro Yugi, quien una vez fue un antiguo faraón, despertó de su sueño, se encontraba agitado, la erección que presentaba su cuerpo lo hacía sentir bastante mojado

 _¿Por qué? ¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el?, su piel blanca, el pelo castaño, ese aroma que me vuelve loco, pero sobre todo esos ojos azules, algo no anda bien en mí, que pensara Yugi de esto_.

Mientras tanto, el CEO más importante de Ciudad Domino, acababa de despertar de manera sorpresiva, sentándose en la cama tocándose con una mano el pecho tratando de controlar su respiración.

— ¿Que fue ese sueño?, tal vez mi orgullo no será saciado con solo vencerlo, debo hacer que pague la humillación que me causo, Otro Yugi, serás mío — se dijo Seto.

Yugi terminaba de arreglarse, pues Anzu no tardaría en pasar por él; estaba tan sumido en su pensamiento que no se percató de que su otra parte aun no lo había saludado.

— ¡Estoy listo!, "otro yo" siento que hoy será un día estupendo ¿no lo cree?— decía Yugi muy alegre, hacia su otra parte, sin embargo al no recibir respuesta la momento de angustia lo invadió.

—"Otro yo"— trato de hablar Yugi, pero cayó de inmediato, pues al observar a su otra mitad, notó que este tenía una mirada muy triste, esto ocasionó que su angustia creciera aún más.

— ¿Yugi, por favor, crees que puedas dejar el rompecabezas, aquí en la casa? — dijo el otro Yugi.

Yugi se sentido muy sorprendido ante la petición,

—¿Eh?, pero es mi deber protegerte, además sabes bien que kaiba cada que nos ve, nos reta a duelo. – le contestaba Yugi para animarlo.

Al escuchar la sola mención de Kaiba, el espíritu no pudo evitar poner un semblante frio, el cual pudo notar Yugi a la perfección.

— Esta bien, pero con la condición de que a mi regreso me digas que es lo que te sucede — accedió Yugi, después de todo no podía negarle nada a su otra mitad, además de que Anzu ya había llegado por él.

— Muchas gracias, compañero – dijo el otro Yugi.

Yugi por su parte solo asintió, debía darse prisa o llegaría tarde, y no desea que lo castiguen por ello, además tendría que regresar de inmediato a la casa.

—buenos días Yugi, ¿eh? ¿Y el rompecabezas, no lo llevaras hoy? — dijo Anzu, con voz preocupada, quien esperaba a Yugi fuera de su casa.

—No, hoy no lo llevaré, petición de mi "Otro yo", debemos irnos se nos hace tarde, no te preocupes.- le contesto Yugi, dándole una sonrisa, aunque él también estaba preocupado, no era normal que su otro yo, pidiera tal cosa.

Al llegar a la escuela, la limusina de kaiba se encontraba fuera de la preparatoria, y el más pequeño de los hermanos kaiba, descendió de ella al ver que Yugi se acercaba.

— Buenos días Yugi, oye necesito hablar con el otro Yugi es muy importante, mi hermano…— dijo Mokuba, pero se detuvo al ver que Yugi, no traía el rompecabezas colgando de su cuello.

—Lo siento Mokuba, pero hoy no podrán ver a mi "otro yo"— Dijo Yugi — no te preocupes todo está bien — agregó de pronto, pues vio que Mokuba comenzaría a hacer muchas preguntas.

—Entiendo Yugi, gracias, le diré a mi hermano que no pude hablar con el otro Yugi, solo una cosa más, coméntale al otro Yugi, que mi hermano es muy persistente y que no es bueno que le está dando largas al duelo que le está pidiendo —Sin más que decir, Mokuba kaiba subió a la limusina, para dirigirse a Kaiba Corp.

Al llegar a kaiba Corp, Mokuba le explico lo sucedido a su hermano Seto

—Entiendo Mokuba, me tiene tanto miedo que decidió quedarse en un lugar seguro, pero no será por mucho, lo haré salir, y entonces pagará las humillaciones que me ha dado, nadie más que yo merece el título de Rey.—

Mientras tanto; al finalizar las clases, Yugi se apresuró a guardar su cosas pues quería ir a casa del abuelo lo antes posible, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, ya que también querían ir a animar al "Otro Yugi", Sin embargo, Yugi, les pidió que esta vez no lo acompañaran ya que su "Otro yo" se abre más fácil con él, a lo que sus amigos comprendieron.

— De acuerdo Yugi, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos por favor, llegaremos lo antes posible.— dijo Jonouchi, pues él como todos los demás, estimaba mucho al otro Yugi, después de todo él siempre los ha ayudado.

— Se los prometo — dijo Yugi, saliendo lo más rápido que pudo del salón y caminó o más bien corrió hasta la casa.

Al llegar a la casa, Yugi corrió hacia su habitación, se coloco el rompecabezas en su cuello, se concentró para poder acceder a su mente y así poder hablar con su "Otro yo".

Una vez dentro de su mente, corrió a abrió la puerta que da acceso al laberinto mental de su otra parte, para su sorpresa no tuvo que esperar para encontrar al otro joven, pues este estaba recostado en el piso; Yugi se acercó lentamente para no molestarle, y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados

— "Otro yo" ya estoy aquí— le dijo Yugi muy despacio para que no se espantará.

El otro Yugi abrió los ojos, se incorporó, y le pidió disculpas por a ver hecho que se preocupara

— No me pasa nada, compañero, puedes estar tranquilo... por otro lado he decidido aceptar el duelo de Kaiba, así que si no te molesta iré a verlo en este momento— dijo el otro Yugi, bajando la mirada, realmente no quería dar explicaciones.

Yugi, no sabía qué hacer, "su otro yo" tenía algo, y estaba controlando sus pensamientos para que él no los pudiera leer.

—Si eso es lo que deseas, adelante.— dijo Yugi, lanzando una pequeña sonrisa en señal de aprobación, aunque aun estaba preocupado por él y no sabía si era buena idea ir a ver a Kaiba.

—Gracias, compañero — contesto el otro, sin decir nada más, cambiaron de mentes.

Por el camino:

El otro Yugi se dirigía a ver a kaiba, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando lo agarraron, colocando un trapo en su boca y nariz, haciendo que cayera inconsciente, una vez que se aseguraron que estuviera dormido, los agentes de kaiba lo subieron a la limusina, llevándolo a la mansión, y colocándolo en el cuarto privado de Seto sobre su cama.

—Señor Seto, ya está lo que nos pidió, por el momento se encuentra dormido — le dijo uno de los agentes al CEO, vía telefónica.

—Bien— fue la única respuesta que recibieron por parte del CEO.

Seto kaiba observo la hora de su reloj, - hoy me iré más temprano, de hecho... me iré en este momento- tomo sus cosas y pidió a Isono que no lo molestarán por lo que restaba del día.

En la mansión Kaiba:

Al llegar a su habitación, vio a un Yugi dormido profundamente, recordó el sueño que lo despertó, se acercó a la cama junto a él, acaricio su rostro, toco sus labios, y los beso,

 _Ahora sí, Yugi, te haré pagar por todo las veces que me humillaste…_

El otro Yugi, movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, estaba pasando el efecto del somnífero, entreabrió un poco sus ojos, tuvo que parpadear varias veces, pues comenzó a ver borroso,

—Al fin despiertas—

El otro Yugi logró reconocer la voz; quiso levantarse, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, ya que, para su sorpresa se encontraba en una cama atado de las manos levantadas siendo la cadena de su rompecabezas un gancho para que no se pudiera soltar, intentó jalar sus manos, pero se detuvo de inmediato, ya que los brazaletes que tenía sobre estas, solo se apretaron más, y por ende empezaron a dolerle las manos.

—Yo en tu lugar no haría eso, esos brazaletes que te coloque, fueron creados por mí, mientras más te muevas, más te apretarán — decía kaiba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Yugi, hizo caso, prosiguió a observarse, dándose cuenta de que estaba desnudo, y que kaiba yacía de igual forma, desnudo, cerca de él.

-¿Qué significa esto?- decía el otro Yugi, viendo a Kaiba como se acercaba hacia él, se subía a la cama y se colocaba encima suyo, para verse cara a cara.

-No es obvio, es mi venganza, pagarás todas esas veces que me has humillado- contesto Seto, dibujando una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara al ver como su eterno rival abría los ojos en un gesto que parecía de miedo, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

Kaiba prosiguió a besar su cuello, o más bien lo mordía y subsidiaba; con su lengua comenzó a bajar hasta encontrarse con uno sus pezones, de igual forma lo mordió, haciendo que Yugi diera un pequeño grito y comenzará a temblar levemente, Seto bajo entonces su mano derecha para tocar el miembro de Yugi y este empezara a excitarse.

Yugi, al sentir como era tocado quiso oponer resistencia, pero fue en vano, ya que, en el fondo el también deseaba tener a Seto, sin embargo, sabía que no era correcto, ese cuerpo no le pertenecía, él no era más que un espíritu que habita en el cuerpo de otro ser; su pensamiento se vio interrumpido, pues Seto comenzó a masturbarlo de manera violenta y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de placer.

Al escucharlo, Seto empezó a excitarse más, deseaba que le perteneciera, sin embargo, por algún motivo esa escena se le hacía familiar, sintió que no era la primera vez que tenía al Otro Yugi de esa forma, que no era la primera vez que sentía su piel, ese aroma, toda esa esencia en su ser; Seto movió la cabeza para despejar eso de su mente, dejo se lamer su pezón para bajar con su boca hasta el miembro que tenía agarrado; levantó su cara solo para ver la expresión de su rival, y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados

—Abre los ojos — le ordeno Kaiba.

Yugi negó con la cabeza

— No, no quiero ver lo que estás haciendo - dijo, sin evitar que se escuchará su voz quebrada.

— Te he vencido — dijo kaiba con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, pues nunca imagino que si rival se rediría tan pronto

— Tu nunca podrás vencerme — le dijo Yugi, abriendo sus ojos y observando con furia al CEO, jaló sus manos haciendo que los brazaletes se apretarán más, a lo cual tuvo que dejar escapar un pequeño grito de dolor

La sonrisa de Seto creció más, ahí estaba su orgulloso rival.

Seto abrió las piernas de Yugi; este dio otro grito de dolor, pues quiso evitarlo, jalando sus manos, y apretando aún más los brazaletes; Seto por su parte, colocó la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada de Yugi, a lo cual este quiso oponerse, pero no pudo ya que el dolor sus muñecas ahora era insoportable, sintiendo como sus dedos se entumían.

Sin lubricación previa, Seto penetro a Yugi con tal brusquedad, que este se estremeció, miraba hacia arriba con los ojos totalmente abiertos y llenos de lágrimas, el dolor era tan intenso, que sintió que se desmallaría; Sin embargo, Seto se acercó a sus rostro y beso sus labios; era un beso cálido, podía sentir la legua de CEO juguetear con la de suya.

Seto, comenzó a moverse; el dolor era intenso, pero no podía dejar escapar ningún gemido, ya que sus labios o más bien lenguas seguían luchando por tener el control del beso, solo la necesidad de aire hizo que Seto se alejara de Yugi,

— Hasta en eso, debes de ganarme — dijo el CEO, observando los ojos de su rival, lo cuales seguían llenos de lágrimas.

Yugi no contesto, así que Seto acomodó la cadera del muchacho a la suya, y con su miembro aun dentro, empezó a hacer embestidas leves, haciendo que su Rival comenzará a lanzar pequeños gemidos, ocasionando que su excitación creciera, así que empezó a moverse con mayor velocidad, le encantaba ver el cuerpo de Yugi golpear contra el suyo; los brazaletes estaban tan apretados que había dejado de Sentir sus manos, no podía más, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax; en ese momento sintió como su miembro dejaba escapar todo el semen, cayendo sobre el abdomen de ambos; Seto, dio una par de embestidas, corriéndose dentro de Yugi.

Seto saco su miembro, y cayó sobre su rival, sus respiraciones eran rápidas y sus corazones trabajaban aceleradamente, una vez tranquilos

— Liberar — dijo Seto, haciendo que los brazaletes se abrieran y las manos de Yugi cayeron, tomó las manos de su Rival y observo que estaban moradas por la falta de sangre, volteó a ver el rostro de Yugi, y vio que tenía una mirada de culpa, así que se acercó y comenzó a besar sus labios.

Yugi sentía mucho dolor; en su miembro por la fuerza con la que Seto lo había agarrado, su entrada y en sus muñecas, los cuales no paraban de punzarle

— _Perdóname Yugi_ — pensaba Yugi mientras correspondía al beso de Seto, pues sus labios eran tal cual él se los imaginaba; empezó a sentir como la poca fuerza que le quedaba lo abandonaba haciendo que volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Seto, al observan que Yugi, había dejado de corresponder a su beso, levanto su rostro para observarlo y vio que estaba dormido, así que se dispuso a descansar también, abrazando entre sus brazos

— Por fin eres mío, y ahora lo será cada vez que yo quiera – dijo, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

En una habitación digna de un rey, se encontraban dos hombres, totalmente desnudos; Faraón y sacerdote, ambos acaban de entregarse el uno al otro.

— Faraón, estoy feliz de poder complacerlo, yo lo protegeré, no permitiré que nada le pase — decía Seth, mientras besaba los labios de su faraón que yacía dormido en sus brazos.

Fin


End file.
